Percival Aubrey
Percival Aubrey, Earl of Pendergast (10 June, 1899 - 17 May, 1979) was a pure-blood wizard and the husband of Princess Mabel, Countess of Pendergast. He was also the father of Bartholomew, Lord Aubrey, and Lady Louise Miriam Aubrey. He was born in Cannock, Staffordshire, England and died in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1910 to June 1917. He married Mabel Victoria McKinnon in 1924. He was an uncle by marriage to Ivor Francis McKinnon, a well-known Auror, as well as Reuben McKinnon, an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries. Percival was the paternal grandfather of Bertram Aubrey, Sr., and Floriane Hargrave (née Aubrey). He was the paternal great-grandfather of Bertram Aubrey Jr., and Arthur, Marnie, Alice, and Doris Hargrave. Biography Early life Percival Aubrey was born on 10 June, 1899, in Cannock, Staffordshire, England. He was a member of the Aubrey family, a prominent wizarding family that carried the title Earl of Pendergast in the muggle world. He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1910. That same summer, he visited Diagon Alley and purchased a wand made of maple and unicorn hair from Ollivander's Wand Shop. On 1 September, 1910, he boarded a steam train bound for Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express, and was sorted into Ravenclaw House that same night. Later life Percival left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in June of 1917. In 1924, he married Mabel Victoria McKinnon, the daughter of Bartholomew McKinnon, known as the 16th Duke of Oxfordshire in the muggle world, and Louise Victoria Alexandra McKinnon, also previously known as Princess Royal to muggles and Duchess of Oxfordshire. Percival was a wizard, but he also was the son of an Earl, which was less important considering that Louise herself was also witch, if a muggle-born one at that. However, to the Monarch, George V, his prospects as the heir to an Earldom were very important. Percival had one son and one daughter with Lady Mabel McKinnon between 1925 and 1926. They named them Bartholomew and Louise, after Mabel's parents. Percival's son, Bartholomew, later married a French witch named Normina Leblanc, and also had two children. Percival's daughter, Louise, never married. Death Percival Aubrey died on 17 May, 1979, in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, at the age of 79. He was survived by his two children, as well as two grandchildren and one great-grandson, Arthur. His title of Earl of Pendergast was passed to his son, Bartholomew, who became the 11th Earl of Pendergast. Etymology The name Percival derives from the Old French Perceval, which was the name of a knight in a twelfth century Arthurian romance by the French poet Chrétien de Troyes. In the poem, Perceval was one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table who was given a glimpse of the Holy Grail. The character (and probably the name) of Perceval was based on that of the Welsh hero PEREDUR. The spelling was perhaps altered under the influence of Old French percer val, "to pierce the valley". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Aubrey family Category:Ravenclaws Category:Individuals Sorted in 1910 Category:Maple wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Pure-bloods Category:Individuals from Staffordshire Category:English individuals Category:Gemini Category:1890s births Category:1970s deaths Category:Extended McKinnon family Category:Died of old age Category:Death by heart failure Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin